This proposal is for the creation of a multi-centered research program to further develop a spontaneously diabetic animal model (the non-obese Chinese Hamster) and to evaluate the influence of genetics and environment on the etiology of diabetes. Specifically it is proposed to: 1. Maintain and expand a Chinese Hamster colony and increase its availability to qualified investigators on an international basis. 2. Develop an integrated research effort among a multi-centered group emphasizing rapid exchange of scientific information and efficient exchanges of tissues. 3. Develop and characterize new inbred strains, including predictable pre-diabetic and congenic normals and diabetics. Part 1 of 8.